


Aquamarine

by doubleknot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleknot/pseuds/doubleknot
Summary: If Changbin is sure of one thing though, it's that Jeongin is prettier than that aquamarine nail polish.ORJeongin asks Changbin to paint his nails.





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> aye it's ya boy uh...miserable and depressed back at it again with the rare pairs. Imma write about every pair in Stray Kids, platonic or not doesn't matter, until you all ship it with me.  
> (I wrote this in like two sittings and didn't proofread it so I'm sure it's shitty and has grammatical errors)

   It's silent in Changbin's small one bedroom apartment apart from the sound of Changbin typing on his laptop paired with the occasional noise of pen scratching against loose leaf paper. The eighteen year old was trying to finish up a ten thousand word essay for his gender studies class that was due Monday before Jeongin showed up. It was Friday which meant said teen was going to walk to Changbin's like he always did on Fridays so he can spend time with his older boyfriend. It was basically a tradition for the couple to spend Friday together after Jeongin got out of school seeing as it's a bit hard for them to spend time together during the week since Jeongin was busy with high school and Changbin was busy with college. The two had been doing this little "tradition" for about three years now, it began back whenever they first started dating, but it was a bit different back then seeing that Changbin was in high school and only lived down the street from the younger at the time. 

  Their tradition to spend Fridays together never changed though, it always stayed the same. The young couple would always find a way to get together on Friday and spend time together whether it would be watching a movie, playing video games, cuddling, or even napping together. It never changed even whenever Changbin moved into an apartment complex after he got accepted into a local university that was just a bit too far away for Jeongin to walk to. They realized they had gotten lucky whenever they noticed that Changbin's apartment was only a ten minute walk from Jeongin's high school. A minor change did happen to their tradition though, instead of just dropping by to spend time together Jeongin would end up spending the night most of the time. 

  Changbin had been a bit surprised that Jeongin's parents even allowed it but then again they trusted Changbin a lot; they knew that Changbin would take a bullet for the young Busan native if he had to. It had been Jeongin's older half brother, Lee Minho, that flipped his shit whenever he found out that their parents were allowing him to sleep over at Changbin's apartment. The ravenette remembered how the older male cornered him in the hallway whenever Changbin was on his way to class, of course he would be lucky enough to go to the same university as him, and threatened to staple dead birds to his front door and summon Satan to kill him if he even so much as thought about doing anything to harm Jeongin or make his precious little brother uncomfortable. Changbin also remembered how Jeongin practically threw himself off Changbin's worn out leather couch laughing whenever he told him what Minho had done. Jeongin had made sure to reassure him that Minho was harmless after he finished laughing and saw how the older was pouting. 

  The college student had just finished typing the last sentence of his essay whenever a knock on his front door broke the silence. He wasted no time in setting his laptop down on the glass coffee table that was in the middle of his living room before making his way over to his door, unlocking it, and swinging it open. "Hi," Changbin barely got the words out of his mouth before he got an armful of Jeongin. He let out a breathless laugh as he wrapped his arms around the younger, his arms looped underneath his book bag, a small smile spreading across his face as the younger proceeded to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck. For someone who hated his hyungs affection Jeongin sure did love to be clingy and affectionate with Changbin (not that the older didn't love it but he'd never admit that out loud though). 

  They stayed like that for a while, just standing in Changbin's doorway as they hugged, gently swaying side to side a bit. Changbin was sure they could have stayed like that all day if it weren't for the fact that he had an essay to proofread and the fact that people walking through the hall was giving them weird looks. He pulled away from Jeongin and chuckled as the younger gave a small whine, pouting at him. "Innie, I promise we can cuddle after I finish up with my essay," He reassures the brunet but it just makes him pout even more. Changbin would have cooed about how cute he looked if it weren't for the fact that he was worried the other would nick his lip on his braces from point; he had seen him done it before and he had even had his own lips nicked by those braces as well.

  Changbin watched as Jeongin drops his backpack down on the floor and kicks his shoes off, placing them by his bag, before padding over to the couch and gracelessly plopping down in one of the corners. He sighs softly as he closes his front door, giving a small nod to the people who are walking through the hall. He hated having to do school work whenever Jeongin was over but he knows if he doesn't get it done now then he'll never get it done by Monday. It's not that bad though at least all he has left to do is proofread and email it to his professor. The young male walks over to the couch and sits back where he had been sitting earlier before grabbing his laptop once again.

**\----**

   It's silent once again in Changbin's apartment expect for the sound of Jeongin's and his soft breathing and the sound of something rolling across the smooth surface of his glass coffee table. The eighteen year old glances over at Jeongin, the teen had moved from sitting on the couch to the floor in front of the coffee table, as he rolled something back and forth on top of the table. "What're you doing," He asks and Jeongin jerks before whipping his head around to look at his boyfriend. "Nothing," He states, a sheepish look on his face, as he grabs what he was rolling across the table and covers it with his hands as if trying to hide it. It was too late to hide it though because Changbin had already seen it, it was a small bottle of nail polish and it seemed to be brand new.

  It falls silence once more as Jeongin squirms in his spot on the floor, he looks like he wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. Changbin just stayed silent as he quickly emailed the essay to his professor, proofreading be damned, before he got down on the floor beside Jeongin. "Baby," Changbin muttered as he set one of his hands atop of Jeongin's clasped ones that hid the nail polish. The teen never moved, he just stared down at the floor and honestly Changbin was worried he would burn a hole in his carpet with how hard he was staring. "Jeongin," Changbin mutters again and slowly but surely Jeongin lifts his head to look at the older.

  Jeongin has this deer caught in the headlights look on his face and his cheeks were red out of embarrassment or maybe shame, Changbin hopes it's only from embarrassment, and he's frowning once he meets Changbin's eyes. Changbin gives him a small smile, hoping it'll offer some comfort to his boyfriend. "Can I see it," He asks softly, moving his hand off of his and holds it out in front of him. The younger hesitates, seemingly contemplating what could happen if he does let him hold the small glass bottle, but he does hand the polish over with shaky hands. Changbin curls his fingers around the warm bottle before he looks any closer at it, rolling it over and over in his palm.

   It looks like any other ordinary bottle of nail polish that Changbin had ever seen in his life. It was pretty color though, it was a light Aquamarine, and according to the label it's called Aqua Dreams which sounds really corny and stupid but he doesn't voice this thought. "This is pretty. Where did you get it," He questions, quirking a dark brow as he looks back at Jeongin. Chanbin would've thought he was calm if it weren't for the fact that he could see him flicking his middle finger against his right wrist, a nervous habit of his. He watches as he takes a deep breath to calm himself before he answers.

  "I got my friend Kyla, you know the girl I did that project in animal science with, to buy it for me whenever she went shopping with her boyfriend Daehwi. I mean I paid her back and all but yeah..." He trails off, his finger still flicking against his wrist. Changbin remains silent because it seems that he wants to say more, he just continues to look the bottle over. Changbin is proven correct because before a minute can even pass the younger is speaking again. "I was wondering if you would paint my nails for me," He rushes out, his finger stopping mid flick as he nervously looks at Changbin. Changbin's heart swells with pride because it obviously took a lot for Jeongin to ask that and he could've asked anyone, he couldn't asked one of his friends or one of Changbin's friends or his brother, but instead he choose to ask Changbin. 

  "Of course baby, I'd be more than happy to paint your nails," He answers and watching Jeongin calm down is like watching a balloon deflate. A quick breath rushes out of his mouth in a loud exhale as his body visibly loosens, slump from the rigid and tense mess it had been. "Really," he asks as he looks at Changbin with a smile on his face, braces and all gleaming at the eighteen year old. "Yes really, now give me your hands," He states before he shakes the bottle and unscrews the lid off of it. He sets the bottle on the coffee table beside them and takes a hold of one of Jeongin's hands with his free one.

  The first stroke of the small brush is a bit shaky, some of the polish gets on Jeongin's finger but Changbin is quick to wipe it away not really caring about it getting on him. The next strokes on Jeongin's nails are slow and precise as Changbin puts all of his focus on the task. He gets done with one of Jeongin's hands in about two minutes which he thinks is pretty good for him seeing that he's never painted anyone's nails before. "So how was school today," He questions, trying to start small talk as Jeongin lets him take hold of his other hand. Jeongin immediately stops blowing his nails and opts for waving his hand in the air as he launches into a whole rant about how ridiculous one of his teachers are.

  Changbin makes sure to throw in a small "yeah" or "that's stupid" or a small hum every now and then to show that he's listening to him as he continues to paint the younger's nails. He feels the corners of his lips turn up in a smile as he takes the time to look Jeongin over. Jeongin's nose is scrunched up as he talks animatedly and the older can't help but notice it just makes him look even more like a fox. His lips push out into a small pout every now and then as he tries to keep his satoori from slipping into his rushed sentences. His eyebrows keep jumping up as he let's out frustrated comments or groans and it's just so pretty and it's just so  _Jeongin._

Changbinisn't sure about a lot of things. He isn't sure about his future. He isn't sure about how long Jeongin will put up with him and his resting bitch face before the younger breaks up with him. He's just full of a whole lot of 'not sure's as is every teen and college student. If Changbin is sure of one thing though, it's that Jeongin is prettier than that aquamarine nail polish.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ship it yet? (￢‿￢ )


End file.
